


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by AkariHope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow and Perfuma and Mermista are there for like. a second, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHope/pseuds/AkariHope
Summary: Glimmer drags Adora out to a big Christmas party. She's not very enthusiastic - that is, until a beautiful stranger catches her eye.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing while listening to Good Charlotte's cover of "Last Christmas" on repeat, which is irrelevant but felt necessary to share.

“Glim, I feel stupid…”

“Come on, you look amazing.”

“ _You_ look amazing, _I_ look like a cheap knock-off.”

“Oh stop that. Adora, it’s beautiful on you.”

Adora frowned at her reflection in the mirror, gripping the skirt of her dress in her fists.

The crimson fabric sparkled with little flecks of gold intermittently woven in, drawn out further by the golden applique embellishments along the bodice and neckline. Her exposed arms did nothing to reassure her insecurities, or that she would be warm enough in the December chill. The dramatic high-low skirt would have showed off a great deal of leg if not for the black tights worn underneath, thankfully paired with a set of low-heeled, lace-up brown boots for comfort.

She’d had to fight with Glimmer a little bit on that one.

She supposed it fit her well, sure, but the whole idea felt wrong. Especially standing next to Glimmer, who so flawlessly fit into the whole “high-end party clothes” aesthetic. She was soft lines, and shine looked so natural on her. Adora on the other hand…

Glimmer put her hands on Adora’s shoulders and poked her head around her side. “You see? Gorgeous. Like a dream.”

_ A dream?  _ she thought. _Must not be a very good one._

“More like a fairytale.” Adora laughed a bit at herself. “Beauty and the Beast. One guess as to who’s who.”

Glimmer slipped around to frown up at her. “Adora, stop that. Why would I lie to you?”

“…You wouldn’t.”

“Exactly.” Glimmer took her hands in her own and gave a gentle squeeze. “So come on, no more talking down about yourself. Tonight’s going to be fun. We’re going to have a good time.”

_ A good time…yeah, right… _

She pushed the thought away. For now.

“Right. Yeah, of course we are. Good time…but, uh. Remind me why _I’m_ coming too? Bow’s already your plus one, isn’t he?”

A ball wasn’t really something that was up her alley. Apparently Glimmer knew whoever was hosting, which made enough sense for her to be in attendance.

But Adora? Her disastrous self?

Not to mention a Christmas party? She remembered how well that went a few years ago…

“I can have more than one guest, and you’re coming because I want you to! Plus, you know. You should get outside. Meet new people, see new things.”

Adora sure didn’t feel like doing any of that. But she wasn’t about to say no last minute. Especially since Glimmer was so excited about her finally leaving the house.

It…had been a while. Somewhere around a week. But becoming a homebody was...something that had been happening for a few months. Didn’t help that Adora did most of her work from home. Less incentive to leave. The most she’d stepped outside regularly was to get the mail every day.

Well, most days.

And sure, maybe she’d hardly eaten or showered in that span, but she was fine! She stayed in the same sweatshirt and shorts the whole time, but she was _fine_! She’d barely moved from her bed for the majority of the day, _but she was fine_!

Adora was _fine_.

Or at least that was sure as hell what she was going to tell herself.

“Change of scenery, change of mind?” Adora asked.

“Exactly!” Glimmer flashed her a big grin and let go of her hands. “Well, _any_ change for you right now is good. Don’t you feel a little better with clean hair? Some fresh clothes?”

Yeah, admittedly she did. At least a little bit. Not quite as relaxing as she may have hoped, given Glimmer basically dragged her from her bed into the bathroom, but the hot shower did wonders for her state of mind.

Maybe that “self-care” stuff was legit after all?

“Yeah. You were right.”

“I always am! So just imagine – if _that_ made you feel better, imagine how good you’ll feel being out and about with people!”

That didn’t sound good at all. 

It sounded _exhausting_.

Adora may have been lonely holed up in her room, but she also didn’t have the energy to be around people. To be around all the noise, to talk, to _dance_. Sounded terrible. But, for Glimmer’s sake…

Adora managed a small smile, despite the trepidation she felt. “Not the worst idea.”

“It’s a _very good_ idea.” Glimmer gently elbowed her side. “It’ll be fun. Bow and I will be with you the whole time. Okay?”

“Okay…” Glimmer gave Adora a look. She cleared her throat and mustered a less hesitant, “Okay.”

Glimmer crossed her arms. “Adora.”

“Glim…” Adora sighed. “Look, you _know_ this is still hard for me.”

“I know. But I also know that you’re going to have a good time tonight. I’m gonna be there, Bow’s gonna be there, Perfuma and Mermista are gonna be there…we’ll have a _great_ time. I promise.”

Glimmer grabbed Adora’s jacket from hook on the door and handed it over; she shrugged it on, grateful for the soft lining on her already chilly arms.

“And if it all goes horribly wrong?”

“Then we get ice cream and watch old Disney movies together until we pass out. Deal?”

“Heh…okay. Deal.”

Glimmer took Adora’s hand once more. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

Adora allowed herself to be led outside into the December chill, wiggling her nose which already threatened to run, and into Glimmer’s somehow even more freezing cold car. Adora felt a shiver course through her as she slid onto the leather seat.

“Ugh, the _one_ sucky thing about this,” Glimmer said, starting the car and cranking up the heater.

Adora hugged herself to keep in the warmth. “It’s not so bad. Wakes you up.”

“Makes me want to curl up under a blanket.”

_ Kind of like what I want right now… _

As Glimmer turned on the radio to some top 40 station and started driving, Adora lost herself in her own head, reminiscing.

The last Christmas party she went to…

Senior year of high school. Her first – and last – time drinking, and she went _majorly_ overboard. She only remembered one thing clearly: the way _her_ voice sounded as she called Adora “princess”, and the feeling of her lips on her own.

Who she was, Adora had no clue. But even through the haze of that night, that memory resonated pristinely in her mind.

“Helloooo? Earth to Adora?”

Adora blinked and looked over at Glimmer, whose gaze was fixed on her with concern. The car was turned off and parked outside the hotel.

_ How long have we been sitting here? _

“You okay over there? Have you been spacing out this whole time?”

“No, no! I’m fine. We’re all good.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “What was I just talking about?”

“Uh…”

“That’s what I thought.” Glimmer laid a hand over Adora’s, brushing her thumb over her knuckles in a soft gesture. “You’re sure you’ll be okay? I know I wanted to get you outside, but if this is going to cause you problems…”

Adora shook her head and offered a small smile. “No. I’ll be fine, really. Promise.”

_ I will _ not _be fine._

Glimmer looked a little skeptical, but seemed to catch Adora’s drift. 

She was going to try.

“If you say so…let me know if I need to get you out of there though. Just say the word and we’ll bounce, no questions asked. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!”

Glimmer turned around to reach for the backseat and grabbed something out of her bag. Turning back around, she held out a delicate gold mask, red trim around the outer edges, and a striking crimson rose detail on the right side.

“A mask?”

“It’s a masquerade.” Glimmer held up her own mask, silver with star-detailing. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Hopefully it’s a good one?”

Adora would be lying if she said a sense of relief hadn’t rushed into her chest. Less chances of giving weird looks, less chances of being recognized.

It was perfect.

She nodded in confirmation. “A very good one.”

“Good!”

They both slipped their masks on, got out of the car, and walked into the hotel. They left their layers with the coat check at the ballroom entrance, Adora doing so somewhat reluctantly, before actually entering. As they did…

The lights.

They were all Adora could focus on.

She stared up in awe at the cascade of little twinkling strands from the ceiling, like little drops of stardust, mingling pleasantly with the deep green of the garlands and wreaths, shimmering off of the silver and gold decor, reflecting off the skylight that revealed the nearly full moon above, filling the ballroom with a soft, warm glow.

The hum of music and the chatter of other guests – normally something Adora would be hyperaware of – felt strangely far away. An odd sense of comfort and ease overtook her. Her worries faded somewhat into obscurity in this little moment, with Glimmer leading her by the hand through the crowd, under the soothing shine of the lights.

“Aww, Adora. You look like you’re in love. It’s pretty, right?”

“Yeah…” Adora smiled a bit. “I guess this stuff gets to me sometimes.”

Glimmer’s eyes sparkled. “I never see you like this. You’re so cute!”

“I am _not_.”

“Are too.”

Adora shook her head with a laugh. Alright, she’d admit it – maybe this was a good change of pace.

Somehow, Glimmer always managed to make things a little livelier, a little more enjoyable. Adora wondered sometimes how someone with such a habit of flaring up could also be one of the kindest people she knew.

Either way, she counted herself lucky to know her.

“You know…that’s the closest to a real laugh I’ve heard in months.” Glimmer flashed her a little smile. “I missed it.”

“…Yeah. I did too.”

“Happy you came with?”

“Mm. So far so good.”

“I’ll take it! Come on, let’s go find Bow.”

They wove their way through the crowd, Glimmer slipping through with ease, Adora fumbling slightly along behind her. Glimmer’s head surveyed the room as they walked. After a moment, she perked up and streamed ahead with redoubled enthusiasm.

“Bow! There you are!”

Adora sprinted a bit to keep up. Finally, Bow came into her vision. He stood by a table with Perfuma, and his smile grew even wider as he turned to look at them.

“Glim! Adora! Hey!”

Perfuma gave a little wave before clasping her hands together. “It’s so good to see you two!”

“I’m just glad we found you easy enough!” Glimmer grinned and glanced back at Adora. “Not bad at all, right?”

Adora silently offered what she hoped was a soft, happy expression.

She was…torn.

On the one hand, Glimmer being this considerate was something that should’ve made her feel safe and cared for. On the other hand…it felt a little as though she was being babied.

“You all good, Adora?” Bow asked. “You look a little out of it.”

“Oh, yeah! I’m fine.”

Perfuma tilted her head to the side slightly. “You seem perhaps a little frazzled? Maybe some breathing exercises would help?”

Adora frowned slightly. “I’m fine. Really.”

“Let’s just, er, lay off her for now, guys.” Glimmer gestured around vaguely. “Let’s just have fun! Where’s Mermista?”

“Here.”

Adora jumped and turned her head to look behind her. When had Mermista crept up behind her like that?

She eyed Adora up and down for a moment. “This is cute. Glimmer pick it out?”

“I did!” Glimmer rested both hands on one of Adora’s shoulders, grin growing broader. “Doesn’t she look beautiful? Red is _so_ her color.”

Mermista nodded idly. “Very you, Adora.”

_ What does that mean? _

“Er, thanks?”

“Welcome.” Well, apparently that was that. Mermista turned her gaze to Perfuma. “Hey, we should dance or whatever.”

Perfuma’s face lit up in delight. She quickly coiled herself around Mermista’s arm, and the two paraded themselves off to the dance floor without another word.

Glimmer’s eyes followed them. The longing in them was not lost on Adora.

“Hey, why don’t you and Bow go dance?”

Glimmer and Bow both looked at her, a little surprised.

“Are you sure?” Glimmer held only gentle concern in her eyes. Adora knew she should feel glad, but it only served to leave her with a feeling of malcontent. “You’ll be okay on your own?”

“Totally fine, Glim.” Adora mustered a big smile. “Go on. Have fun. I’ll probably get something to eat.”

Bow gave her a knowing look before taking Glimmer’s hand. “We’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

Adora nodded and waved as they headed off together. Once they were out of earshot, she let out a long sigh.

Glimmer was only trying to be thoughtful. She knew that.

But honestly? It made her feel helpless. She wasn’t some little girl who needed a helping hand all the time. Concern was one thing – babying was a _very_ different thing.

She leaned against the wall, staring out at the large mass of guests. This whole thing was surprisingly huge, even more grand than she expected. 

All Adora could think of was how much this whole deal must have cost.

…On second thought, maybe she didn’t want to think about that.

That’s when Adora saw _her_.

The wild mane of hair is what first caught her eye, impressive volume not detracting from how soft to the touch it seemed. Adora’s eyes wandered down to her suit-clad body – an admittedly refreshing sight – then back up to her face. Her mask, one of those types that resembled a cat, obscured a large portion of her face. But despite that, even from afar, Adora could tell she was beautiful.

As if she could sense Adora’s eyes on her, the woman turned to look in her direction. Something like surprise crossed her face before she gave a smirk. She turned to say something to the woman beside her before refocusing on Adora and beginning a strong gait through the crowd.

_ Is she…is she coming  _ over _here?_

Sure enough, the woman approached her, that sly expression never leaving her face.

“Hey there,” she greeted.

Up close, she was even more breathtaking. Hints of freckles poked their way out from beneath her mask, dotting the sides of her face haphazardly. The grin adorning her lips revealed prominent canines; Adora would be lying if she said she didn’t find that attractive.

“You’re staring.” She chuckled as she cocked a hip to the side and rested her hand on it. “Is the view that good?”

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean…erm, that is to say, I…hello.”

The woman laughed. “Aw, you’re too cute. Let me guess, this isn’t really your scene?”

“That obvious?” Adora offered an awkward smile. “But yeah, not really. I’ve never really been to something like this before.”

“Wanna know a secret?”

“Okay…?”

She gave Adora a playful wink. “Neither have I.”

“Really? But you seem so at home.”

“It’s all in the act, babe.”

_ Babe? Oh great, as if I didn’t already have a crush on you. _

Adora clung gently to the fabric of her skirt. “You must be a master actor, um…what’s your name?”

“Nuh-uh. No names.”

“Huh?”

“Look around you.” The woman gestured vaguely to the surrounding guests. “It’s a masquerade, isn’t it? Not knowing who the person you’re talking to is a friend or stranger…it’d be a shame to ruin the magic of that. Don’t you think?”

Adora laughed silently at the notion. “I’m pretty sure I don’t know you anyway.”

“But there’s still that chance, isn’t there?”

There was something in her tone that _really_ piqued Adora’s interest. 

Something almost…knowing?

“Alright.” Adora held out her hand in offering. “No names it is.”

The woman took it and gave one firm shake, smile never leaving her face. “Glad we’re in agreement.”

She held on just a moment too long for normal standards. But oddly enough, Adora found herself mourning the loss of contact when she finally pulled her hand away.

She cleared her throat and smoothed her skirt, about to speak, when the woman interjected.

“So, what brings you here anyway?”

“Oh. A friend of mine. She knows the host.”

“Ah, another thing we have in common.”

Adora raised an eyebrow. “You too?”

“Mhm.”

“Huh…who _is_ hosting this anyway?”

“You know Scorpia?”

_ Oh. Of course. _

Adora vaguely remembered the face from high school. A big sweetheart, from what she knew, with a well-off family. She had zero clue where their money came from, but she’d heard nothing but good things.

“Kind of,” she said. “I met her once or twice. You friends with her?”

“More or less.”

“What does that mean?”

The woman just laughed it off. “You really are cute. Hey, care to dance?”

_ What? _

“Uh…do you really mean _me_?”

“Who else would I be talking to, love?”

_ Love?! You are  _ trying _to make me combust!_

“I, um. Yes. I would like that.”

The woman gave a smirk and grabbed her hand gently, pulling her onto the dance floor. She placed her other hand on Adora’s hip as Adora hesitantly placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder.

They rocked in a slow, easy-going rhythm.

“So, do you ask just any girl to dance?” Adora asked.

“Only when they’re as beautiful as you.”

Adora burst out laughing. “Okay, that was _really_ cheesy.”

“You liked it though.”

“Mm. Maybe.”

How in the hell was she being so calm on the outside? Inside, Adora felt like she was on fire.

And still, that little voice in the back of her head told her something about this woman was familiar. She just couldn’t place it.

And that was driving her _insane_.

“You look like you’re thinking about a lot.”

Adora looked at her, pushing her thoughts away. “Ah, yeah, maybe.”

“Care to share with the class?”

“Maybe in a little bit.”

“Oh, a surprise, is it?”

“Sure, something like that.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I have one of my own, too.”

_ One of your own? _

She released her grip on Adora’s hip and swung out. Adora took the cue and spun in, the woman gripping onto her other hand, locking them in a loose embrace – Adora’s arms wrapped around herself, the woman tenderly pressed against her back as they swayed.

It sent Adora’s already overworked heart into hysterics.

God, the closeness! Every brush of hair against her shoulders, every warm breath that grazed her neck as the woman held her close sent an electric feeling through Adora’s entire body.

She prayed that its frantic beating wasn’t as noticeable as it felt.

“So,” she said quietly, leaning in closer to Adora’s ear. “Have you started to figure it out yet?”

It took Adora a moment to get a response out. “Figure what out?”

“Aww, c’mon. You’re a smart girl. Surely you’ve noticed at least a little?”

_ Noticed  _ what _? That I’m acting like an idiot in front of you?_

The woman’s thumbs brushed themselves over the backs of Adora’s hands, and she swore she forgot how to breathe for a solid minute.

“I’m, er, really not sure what you’re getting at.”

“I know that’s not true.” She pressed her temple against Adora’s head gently. “I see the way you’ve been looking at me. I know you know.”

Adora knew she was right. There was something about this woman, she _knew_. But _what in the hell was it?_

She spun Adora back around and adjusted their grip back to normal once more.

“Aw, is that your thinking face? ‘Adora’-ble.”

Adora had to contemplate – was the emphasis on that just her imagination?

“You know, as fun as mind games are…maybe you could just tell me?” she tried.

The woman grinned once again. “Where’s the fun in that?”

The woman slid her hand to the small of her back and dipped her, earning a little gasp from Adora. She stared up at her and into her eyes – her first real look into them.

Her eyes practically sparkled, their unique colors striking some kind of painful familiarity in the back of Adora’s mind. She stared up into them, marveling at the way they shone in the light. Something so soft, downright _tender_ burned itself into their depths.

“You get it yet, princess?”

Adora’s eyes shot open, the pieces finally falling into place.

“It’s you…” she barely dared to breathe.

The same girl. The _same_ one from that night.

The woman smiled as she lifted her back up, pulling her back in close by the waist. “Took you long enough, Adora.”

“You even remember my name…”

“Let me guess: you were too drunk to remember mine?”

Adora felt heat rise to her face. “That’s a possibility.”

She chuckled. “Catra.”

_ Catra… _

“You practically disappeared after that night.” Adora looked her over, taking her image in under a new light. “How have I not seen you since then?”

“My thoughts exactly. Some blonde beauty walks into my life, makes out with me, then vanishes? A goddamn tragedy.” Catra glanced around a moment. “Hey, there’s a terrace over there. Shall we?”

Adora nodded and followed her outside. Expectedly for the weather, no one else was out there. The sky was clear, the stars and moon clearly visible and shining brightly overhead. It would have been even more magical had the cold hit her bare arms with gale force; she already felt goosebumps rising up.

Catra let go of her to take off her mask, revealing her face.

_ Beautiful… _

She was even more stunning beneath that mask than Adora could have imagined. She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

“The view really must be good, huh?” Catra reached over and carefully slipped Adora’s mask off. “Definitely can’t be better than mine, though.”

Between the cold and her embarrassment, Adora was convinced her face had to be as red as her dress.

“Bold, Catra.”

“Is it really so bold if I already know you like me?”

“You make a valid point.” Adora bit her lip a little, sparing a glance down at Catra’s. “…I’m glad you were here tonight.”

“Me too. You know, there’s something I’ve been _dying_ to do since I saw you.”

“What’s tha-?”

Adora was cut off by Catra’s mouth, kissing her soft and slow.

The chill she felt faded away as Catra’s hand rested itself on her cheek, Adora’s own finding a home on her hips and pulling her in a little closer – the comforting pressure of her body against hers felt like heaven in that little moment.

Catra pulled away just barely, smirking up at her. “Even better than I remembered.”

“Yeah…” Adora could only smile dreamily.

Okay, it was official: she owed Glimmer a _giant_ thank you for dragging her out of the house. It had been more than worth it.

“Make me a promise?” Catra asked as she ran her thumb over her cheek.

“What’s that?”

“That you’ll give me your number this time.”

Adora laughed softly. “That’s a promise I can _definitely_ make.”

“Good.” Catra pressed another quick kiss to her lips, before mumbling against them, “Oh, by the way?”

“Hm?”

“Merry Christmas, Adora.”

“Heh. Merry Christmas, Catra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr @akari-hope or Twitter @_AkariHope_


End file.
